Assorted Shorts
by SladeJT
Summary: Various ideas that, for the most part, may not become a full fledged story. Chapter Six: The Jester and the Count
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime

Cackletta was quickly getting all the more irritated.  
Every time she approached him, he would say that he would soon finish for the night.  
But it has been an hour.  
"Fawful! It is time for you to go to bed"  
"I will have the going to the room which is mine in the timespan of two minutes, oh Great Cackletta, whom I am the simple toady of"  
Maybe she should had made the little bean interested in magic instead of science... 


	2. Chapter 2: Proud

As the tiny scientist typed away on his homemade computer, the spirit of his deceased master watched him.  
It smiled.  
Even without her, he was still creating his machines, still ploting nefarious deeds. He was still doing what he had done before their greatest achievement and downfall.  
Booletta was proud. 


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

_((A/N: This is based on my comic "Fawful in Boo Mansion".))_

Fawful looked about the darkened hall. He had thought he had heard someone speak, but there was no one in his sight.

Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut.

He spun around and tried to pry open the door, but his effors were in vain.

_The way is shut._

Someone had definitely spoken this time!

"W-who has the being of in the room which is this?"

_The dead do not suffer the living to walk within these halls._

Fawful was now scared.

"Who have speech?" he demanded.

A face appeared in the darkness.

It was...

...a Boo.

A boo with a dunce's cap on his head.

Fawful laughed.

"You are having the hat of stupidity on the head which is yours!" the Bean said with a grin.

The Boo, now embarrassed, flew away. The visitor to the Mansion was laughing. He had been trying to frighten him, not make him smile!


	4. Chapter 4: Fink Rat!

Cackletta was seated at a table eating lunch. There was a rumor that the BeanBean Castle sewers were somehow involved with the Beanstar security system, so she sent Fawful, her assistant slash understudy, to check it out. He would be back any minute now...

"Oh Cackletta, mistress who mave much greatness?"

The beanish witch turned around and looked at Fawful. There was rodent roughly his size standing next to him, kept at his side with a makeshift leash. What was he doing with that rat funk?

"I have successfulness in the looking into of the system of piping of the Castle of BeanBean. The rumors of which we have heard have much truefulness." he happily exclaimed.

Cackletta was glad to hear this, but her attention was focused on the sewer dwelling rat. Fawful followed her gaze and realized that she wanted to know why he had it with him.

"I have finding of this fink rat in the piping system of the aformented castle. It have much strangeness, becausing the fink rats normalingly have being in the sewers that are named Kero."

"A rat funk." she corrected.

"What is this think of funk? I have perfering of naming this creature of much annoyness 'fink rat'- Ohing, I say 'annoyness' becausing it kept having the run awayness from I, who is your loyal toady." 


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalries

When Kamek had entered the castle library, he had expected to do his research in peace. But she had other plans.

The purple robed old hag would not leave him alone. He knew why she kept pestering him like this. Kammy had her brief time as Bowser's right hand koopa during that star rod fiasco and again when that 'Shadow Queen' and those annoying X-Nauts had been causing trouble. She wanted his position permently, and would do what ever it took to claim her place. She had decided to try a different approach this past week: by driving him nuts.

He heard Kammy giggle. "Is that what you're up to? That will never work! Unless you have forgotten, many of the components needed are extremely rare, if not utterly impossible to find. You'd be better off attempting to pull the moon out of the sky with your bare claws!"

He could not take any more of this. It was all he could do not to hit her. After all, she was his little sister, and nothing would ever change that fact.

...Except, perhaps, a very complicated transfiguration spell... Kamek grinned at the thought. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Jester and the Count

The Jester and the Count

Count Bleck was walking through a marble hall. It was in ruins, but this did not seem to phase him. No, he had come here for a reason. There was someone here whom he had come to speak with.

"Ciao. You have reconsidered my offer. Signore Bleck?"

The Dark Prognosticus had stated that this one would play a major part in the matters concerning the Chaos Heart. He did not care that much for such a jovial character, but... The Count nodded.

"Ah... Grazie, Signore Bleck. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was spawned from the thought of Count Bleck only accepting the little madman after the Dark Prognosticus mentioning someone similiar/close to Dimentio.

Why is Dimentio using Italian words? Well... his name sounds Italian and he uses 'ciao', which is Italian for hello and good bye.

Note: Signore is mister (or something along those lines), while grazie means 'thank you'.


End file.
